Portable consumer electronic devices such as cellular phones, smart phones, laptop computers, notebook computers, mp3 players (e.g., IPOD®), tablet computers (e.g., IPAD®), and the like may, in some instances, be used inside a mobile vehicle. For example, the driver of the vehicle may connect his/her smart phone to the in-vehicle telematics unit via a short range wireless connection (e.g., a BLUETOOTH® connection) so that the driver can utilize the phone hands-free while driving. In some instances, an interoperability issue may exist with the use of a portable electronic device in a particular vehicle type.